Unexpected
by iheartfanfiction
Summary: Set during New Moon: Bella is being forced to live with Renee but not in Florida. She's being sent to Ithaca, New York. But who's this green eyed boy at her school who looks exactly like Edward? Goodbye Forks, Hello New Boy. First Twilight FF. Please R&R!
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Preface**

I unwillingly walked into the classroom, dreading this very moment. I introduced myself to the teacher and luckily didn't have to introduce myself to the class, who at this point, were all looking at me. As I walked, I kept my eyes on the only empty seat that my teacher had assigned me to, avoiding any eye contact from my fellow classmates, but to my luck, I tripped over a book in the walkway.

This was all too familiar.

I shut my eyes, ready for the fall, but just as I was about to hit the floor, surprisingly a pair of strong arms caught me. I waited a few seconds before opening my eyes. When I finally opened them, I couldn't help but look around the room at my classmates. Nobody moved, there wasn't a stir in the room and all was silent. My classmates anxiously looked to see what had happened while some others had amused looks on their face. I blushed as being the center of attention embarrassed and overwhelmed me.

Then, I looked up to see my hero, and suddenly, the hole in my chest was gone. It completely disappeared as if there was never a hole to tear me in the first place, because my hero was _him_. He was still beautiful and his untidy hair was still the strange but perfect shade of bronze… but his eyes… _his eyes,_ were different. They were… _green._


	2. For Your Own Good

Disclaimer: I own ABSOLUTELY nothing.

**Chapter 1: For Your Own Good**

_-January-_

"That is it, Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie raised his voice and slammed his fist on the table. "I am sending you to Renee whether you like it or not!"

I flinched and looked at the puddle of milk on the floor from the fallen cereal bowl. At this point, Charlie's face was a dark shade of plum red. His eyes were anxious and angry and his breathing was almost to the point of hyperventilation. I looked into Charlie's eyes and I felt my face cringe.

"No..." I said slowly, shaking my head. "I won't go... I can't go, Dad."

We've gone through this before. I will never go. Renee even tried coming here once to take me to Florida, and of course that didn't work since I'm still here. I was never really one to throw a tantrum, but I couldn't leave this place. Not yet.

"Bella, honey you have to stop this now." Charlie growled, but his eyes were much calmer, now filled with pity instead of anger.

"But I'm not doing anything..." I said again, like before. I just couldn't understand why Charlie was telling me to stop when I wasn't doing anything, literally. "Dad, what do you want me to do? I'm not doing anything wrong. I go to school, do my homework, go to work, make dinner, and do the chores, what more do you want me to do?"

"That's what you're doing! You're like a robot, only doing the things that you have to do. Besides that, you're not doing anything! Why don't you go out? Have some fun? Do whatever you kids do these days? Get in trouble for Pete's sake!" Charlie said.

"But... I don't want to..." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I know we've gone through this before, but I'm not taking 'no' as an answer anymore. I'm sending you to Renee, and that's that." Charlie stated.

I began to panic. Charlie wouldn't really send me to Renee, would he? Not to Florida... Sunny, bright, Florida. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't. I wouldn't. But did I have a choice? Maybe I could throw another tantrum...

"And throwing another tantrum won't help you this time, Bella. No more acting like a four year old. You're eighteen years old." Charlie said. It was as if he just read my mind. "It won't be that bad, honey. If you really hate it, you can come back. Just give it a try."

"Why are you doing this to me, Dad?" I asked, my breathing become heavier and faster every second. The hole in my chest was widening and tearing me.

"Bella, honey, I'm not doing this to torture you… I just think that it'll be a good idea… to just get out of here for a bit… And you don't have to worry about me; I've been fending for myself for over seventeen years now… It's just that… Bella, you're a mess right now, honey, and I think it'll be good if you stay with Renee right now… until you feel better."

My eyes became wide and I was horrified. Tears filled my eyes as my breathing became erratic. This was really going to happen. He was going to send me to Renee, in Florida.

"No, dad, please, please don't. I'm begging you. Please don't send me. Please. What if I never get better?" I gasped. I couldn't let this happen. Suddenly the room began to spin.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I have to. It's for your own good… and I think it'll help everyone else too... It hurts all of us to see you this way, sweetie. It won't be that bad! Just give it a try. How about just for the rest of this year? It's only about six months. Renee has agreed to try it again, and I'm sure she'd love to have you. She really misses you." Charlie began, but I didn't hear the end of his sentence, because right before he said 'She really misses you', the walls crumbled, and everything went black.

* * *

A/N: So I hope everyone's liking the story so far! Please Review! I'd love to hear you opinions!

xoxo- haileigh


	3. No Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does!

**Chapter 2: No Hope**

**-**_The next morning/ January 17_-

When I opened my eyes, everything was a blur. I couldn't see well and I felt dizzy. But the smell gave it away, and I knew exactly where I was. I was in the hospital, but I couldn't remember why. Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the bright light and everything became clear. Renee was at the side of my bed, sleeping, while Charlie was knocked out on one of the sofas. I looked around. The room seemed much too familiar, and I noticed that it was the same room I was sent to when Edward had saved me from the car incident nearly a year ago.

I felt a strange throbbing feeling at the back of my head and I was tired, even though I was probably sleeping this whole time. As I yawned, Renee woke up.

"Hi, baby. Are you okay, sweetie?" Renee asked. "We were so worried."

"Mom, what happened?" I asked.

"You... fainted, honey." Renee replied.

Hmm. That was weird. The last thing I could remember was my horrible dream when Charlie told me he was sending me off to Renee.

"I fainted?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, honey. Don't you remember anything?" Renee asked.

"No... I don't remember... what happened." I said slowly as I tried to recall what had happened before. "All I remember is having a really bad nightmare and Charlie was planning on sending me to you..."

Renee's face pulled into a scowl. Oops.. Maybe I offended her.

"Not that I don't like being with you, Mom! It's just that -" I began, but was cut off by Renee.

"It's okay, Bella. But, honey, that wasn't a dream... I guess the news threw you off guard or something, and maybe that's why you fainted, but honey, you're going to come live with me and Phil again! Isn't this great?" Renee asked, obviously excited by this little bit of news.

The room began to spin again, and the heart monitor began to beep faster as my heart began to pace at an abnormal rate. So it wasn't a dream. It was real. Charlie was really planning on sending me. I tried calming down and concentrated on taking deep, even breaths.

"Mom, as great as that sounds, I don't know if I'm ready yet... I have friends here..." I began, even though I wasn't exactly sure about the last part. "Charlie needs me too, Mom... and I really don't want to bother you and Phil..."

"The last thing you'll be doing is bothering us, honey! Don't even think that way. And Charlie can live for a bit on his own. He's been surviving this whole time, and sweetie, he _wants_ to send you... and I want you to come." Renee said. "I think you need a bit of a different atmosphere than this place. Spend a little time away from here..."

"But Mom-" I began but I was cut off by Charlie, who was wide awake now.

"No buts, Bella. Sweetie, please. Just cooperate with us. We're doing this for you." Charlie said now walking over to where Renee and I were.

"You want to make me miserable?" I asked, the walls spinning again.

"Bella, we're not doing this to make you miserable. We just want to help. This place is just... not a good place for you to stay right now. You need to get your mind off of that boy... " Renee began.

The hole in my chest was engulfing me, and I could barely breathe. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't send me. Especially now, when the chances of seeing Edward again were already low enough.

"Mom, dad, please. Please, I just want to stay here." I said, clutching at my chest.

"Sweetie, please just give it a try. I even already have everything packed for you." Renee said.

My head snapped up at her with wide eyes. "What?! Mom, please. Not Florida." I said.

"Well, actually, I guess you haven't been checking your e-mail lately, because I just recently moved to New York about a week and a half ago." Renee said. "Phil got transferred and he's now playing in New York."

This was really happening. My bags were packed and ready, Charlie and Renee were taking sides, and they both wanted me to go to New York. I had no say in this anymore. The battle was fought and over. I had lost. I had no hope left in seeing Edward again. No hope at all.

"When do we have to leave?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Our flight's in about three hours. So you have to pull yourself together, honey. Do it for us." Renee said.

Three hours. All I had left was three hours. Waiting for Edward was over. I laid down on the bed again and turned to my side, so that my back was facing my parents.

"Bella?" Charlie said.

"I just want to be alone right now." I replied and began to cry, silently, as a fat tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

- _Three hours later_ -

The plane ride was long and dreary and I just mostly slept. Renee had tried sparking up a conversation a few times earlier, but had given up when I only gave her one word answers. She was currently watching a movie. I felt empty, like a soul-less body. I didn't feel anything, and the last of what I had felt, which was a little bit of hope, was washed away just merely a couple hours before. I couldn't grasp the fact that I was moving… again, all the way to the other side of the country. I couldn't grasp that this was really it. I would never see Edward again. The only thing left was just a memory.

As I was thinking about Edward, I realized that I had forgotten a lot about him, which I didn't think was even possible. I forgot the exact color of his topaz eyes, how he smelled, his strangely odd, but beautiful bronze hair. And then it hit me. Soon, I wouldn't be able to remember him at all…

After about five or six hours on the plane, the plane landed, and I dreaded getting off the plane. It was harder than getting on in the first place. The only person I said 'bye' to, was Charlie. I couldn't say bye to anyone from school, and then I wondered if anyone would notice or care anyway.

I unwillingly stepped off the plane, not needing to put any effort into carrying the small amount of luggage I had; the same amount I had when I went to Forks – one bag.

When Renee and I stepped off the plane, Phil was there with a wide grin, to greet us.

"Hey, Bella!" Phil said with a smile on his face. "Long time no see!"

"Hi, Phil." I said, quietly, attempting to put a smile on my face in return, but sadly, failing. It ended up like a scowl, but luckily, Phil didn't notice.

"How have you been?" Phil asked as we started walking, his arm around Renee's shoulder.

"Good." I replied. "You?"

"I've been great myself. It's great that you'll be staying here in New York with us!" Phil grinned again, seeming very sincere.

"Thanks." I said, finally managing to get a smile on my face. It felt awkward and strange, like it didn't belong.

"Wait, until you see the house! It's really nice." Renee said.

I just nodded and stayed silent throughout the whole ride. I didn't really have much to say. I didn't WANT to be here. I was forced to come here out of my own will. At least Renee was happy.

We finally reached the house and I stepped out of the car. Renee was right. The house was really nice… and big.

"What do you think, honey?" Renee asked getting a little jumpy from the excitement.

"It's… nice." I said.

"Go on in, sweetie! You can go pick out a room." Renee said grinning.

"Okay…" I said and began to walk into the house that was about five times bigger than my house back at Forks. Phil must be doing well on the new team…

When I walked in, the ceiling was very high, with a chandelier, and a spiral marble staircase. It was almost as big as a mansion… I sighed and didn't bother to look at the rest of the house. I just trotted up to the second floor, being careful so I wouldn't trip on the stairs. Hopefully, there were other stairs besides this one… going around in a spiral was quite tiring.

I noticed that the house walls were covered in pictures, obviously taken by Renee… I sighed and checked all of the doors, and picked the smallest room, which was still very large… I wouldn't need all of this space…

There was one rather large window at the back of the room. I put my bags on the floor and went to take a look. The view was a beautiful lake.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Renee said, walking into my new room.

I nodded and kept silent.

"This may be the smallest room, but it's the nicest because of the view." Renee added.

I nodded again, silently agreeing.

"We have your furniture you left back in Phoenix downstairs, in the basement that we can bring up in a few." Renee said.

I nodded once more and quietly said, "Okay."

Renee left to get Phil to bring up my bed, desk, and two drawers. I never really had too much. Just what I needed, and I was fine with that.

I stayed where I was, mesmerized by the beautiful scene of the lake, and I wondered what Edward was doing at this very moment, as the thought of him tore the hole in my chest even wider.

Renee and Phil got the furniture in my room after about four trips up and down from the basement to the second floor. It was getting late now, and I was tired and jetlagged from the plane ride. I thanked my mother and Phil. Renee came back two more times with two boxes in which contained some extra clothes I had left back in Phoenix.

"Here you go, sweetie." Renee said.

"Thanks, mom." I said.

"You look tired, honey. You should get some rest. Oh, and you have school starting tomorrow. Just to let you know. Sorry for the late notice. But none of the teacher's expect anything grand, and we already have you registered and set. All you really have to do is show up tomorrow, okay?" Renee said reassuringly.

_Great... _I thought. _Another new school day_. "Okay, mom, thanks." I said and began to empty out my bags to settle in. Renee said 'good night' and turned around and closed the door gently behind her, as she walked out the door.

It didn't take me long to unpack my bags. By the time I was done, I was extremely tired and decided to wash and crawl into bed. My new life was beginning, tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? Please review! I love reviews! xoxo Hail


	4. First Sight

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything.

**Chapter 3: First ****Sight**

_-January 18-_

I woke up early, at 5 o'clock, even though school started three hours later. I couldn't sleep last night, especially after I had started to cry. I wasn't looking forward to school this morning, and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to take a shower to calm myself down, after just lying in bed for about half an hour. The hot water felt good on my skin, and I stayed in there until my fingers and toes were wrinkly like prunes, from staying in the water too long, but I didn't care. I wanted to stall as much time as I could. I hated the fact that I would be starting over at a new school again.

I eventually came out when I realized that I shouldn't be late. I should probably get there half an hour early, so that I could get all of my papers and everything that I would need. I quickly threw on a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans and checked the clock. The clock read 6:45 AM. Oh, well I guess I wouldn't be late after all. I still had about an hour left. I brushed a comb through my hair, and slowly walked downstairs, to the kitchen, to get some breakfast.

The kitchen, was the biggest kitchen I had ever stepped my foot in. Renee was surprisingly up already, sitting at the rather large kitchen counter, that was more like a dining table, and animatedly chatting with… a cook? Of course, Renee couldn't cook… but I'd never thought that we'd have our own personal cook… Phil must be doing well here…

"Morning, mom." I said.

"Hey, Bells! Well, you're up early! What time did you get up?" Renee asked.

"Pretty early." I replied.

"Well, come on over and have some breakfast with me! I was just about to get a bite to eat. What would you like to eat? Ralph here can cook up anything you want." Renee said, grabbing a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee.

"I'll just have some of that…" I said quietly, referring to the large pile of pancakes.

"Okay, great. Want some coffee?" Renee asked.

"No…I'll just have some milk, I guess…" I said, looking around for the refrigerator.

"Oh, just follow me, Annalisa can get that for you." Renee said with a smile, and headed out the kitchen door to the dining room.

The dining table could probably fit about fifteen maybe twenty people. I didn't know why we needed such a large table. It was probably most likely used when Phil had one of his grand parties with his team.

"We eat breakfast in here?" I asked. I thought the kitchen counter was fine.

"Yes, dear. Now have a seat anywhere. Annalisa!" Renee called.

"Who's Annalisa?" I asked.

"Our part time maid." Renee said while Annalisa came walking into the dining room. "Annalisa, could you get my daughter, Bella some milk?"

"Yes, of course." Annalisa said.

Wow… a cook and a maid, after only about two weeks! But Annalisa was a very pretty young lady. She looked like she was in her early twenties, probably taking a part time job as a maid for some side money.

"So, did you sleep well?" Renee asked, waking me up from my thoughts.

"Errr, yea…" I said, lying. I didn't want to upset Renee… I was going to do my best to feel at home and get used to things around here.

"Good. Now, you tell me if you need anything, or if something's wrong. Okay? O! Here, eat!" Renee said, piling pancakes onto my plate.

"Here you go, Bella." Annalisa came back and said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said, trying to return the smile.

"Let me know, if you need anything." Annalisa said.

"Thanks, sweetie." Renee said, while I nodded to Annalisa.

I slowly ate my pancakes while chatting with Renee. Phil had signed with one of the top minor league baseball teams, and was doing extremely well, and they had moved into this big house. Renee was actually staying away from extreme sports lately, and found a monthly book club she could go to… of course, she only went to one meeting, and I wondered how long she would last…

When Renee asked questions about me, I was surprised and quite ashamed at how little I knew what was going on around me. Had so much time really pass by?

By this time, the clock now read 7:15 AM. I got up to go wash my dishes, but Renee stopped me.

"Don't worry about that, hun. Ralph will take care of it." Renee said.

I nodded and went back upstairs to brush my teeth and get ready to go to school. I decided to take a binder, some paper, a folder, and a pen. I shoved it into my backpack and grabbed my black raincoat. I looked out the window before I left, and it seemed to be surprisingly, sunny outside. It was in fact, too sunny for a day in January, despite the fact that there was still some snow piled up on the sides of the roads. Maybe this would be a good first day, after all.

I noticed that I didn't know what the date was. I haven't kept track in a long time, and went to my small mini calendar. I flipped the pages from September to January. I mentally counted the days and noticed that today was January 18th – It had been exactly a year, since I had moved to Forks, and met Edward. I found it a bit ironic that I had my first day at a new high school on the same date. This was going to be interesting.

I slung my backpack over my left shoulder, and went down the stairs. All of a sudden, I noticed that I had no idea how to get to school. My truck was still in Forks.

"Mom? How am I supposed to get to school?" I asked.

"Oh, your dad had your truck flown here, late yesterday night." Renee said, smiling.

I felt a wash of relief over my body. Charlie thought to send my truck here. I felt a wave of emotion towards Charlie for remembering. I smiled, effortlessly in a long time, and thanked Renee. I waved goodbye and ran out the door. I had no idea where my school was, but Renee told me that it wasn't too far away. Maybe about five miles away.

I climbed into my truck, where it was nice and familiar. At least I had my truck with me. I turned the engine on, and the loud, familiar roaring sound soothed me. Renee waved at the front door, as I pulled out of the driveway, and onto the road. I gave her a slight wave, and began to drive away.

Ithaca kind of reminded me of Forks. I assumed that it was more populated than Forks, but it was still rather rural, and it definitely was not a busy city. I noticed a lot of trees here and there too, as I passed by, driving to my new school. There seemed to be a lot of natural habitats and gorges. It was… nice.

I finally came across a sign that said 'Ithaca High School'. The school seemed much larger than Forks High School, and actually looked like a high school. There were even a lot of students who were already here. Their heads turned to the direction of my truck, trying to find the source of the deafening roar of the engine. At this moment, I wanted to hide, but I pretended like it wasn't my truck. It felt just like the second day of school, back at Forks High School, when I was leaving the school parking lot after school was over…

I quickly parked near the building, and cut off the engine. The students probably already guessed at this point that I was new. I took my seat belt off, but stayed in my seat. I looked out the window, at the students, many of them who were still looking at me. I tried to avoid any eye contact, and opened the door to get out. I grabbed my backpack, shut the door, and locked my car.

I began walking towards the building, but I had no idea where I was headed. I walked to what I assumed to be the main entrance of the building. The office was usually near the main entrance… I pushed the building doors, and I was in. The inside of the school was like I had imagined. It reminded me of my high school back in Phoenix.

I looked around for any sign of an office. Today must be my lucky day, because I had no trouble finding the office. The office wasn't too big, surprisingly. I went to one of the secretaries to get my papers.

"How can I help you?" The secretary asked, smiling. Her nameplate read Ms. Elisa Ryan, and she looked very young, no more than 24. She was pretty with shoulder length honey blonde hair.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here." I said.

"Oh. Yes, I believe we have some papers for you. I'm sorry, could you repeat your name again?" Ms. Ryan asked.

"Isabella Swan." I replied.

Ms. Ryan walked to the end of the room, and opened a filing cabinet. She fished around for my papers, and after about a minute or two, she came back with a folder.

"Here you go. This is your schedule and here's a map of the school. And, you need to get this paper signed by all of your teachers, and return it to me at the end of the day." Ms. Ryan said, handing me my papers. She smiled, and reminding me of Mrs. Cope, hoped that I would enjoy it here.

I smiled back unconvincingly and thanked her as I turned to walk out the door. It was about 7:55 now and I decided that I should start finding my class. The halls were filled with students now. There were definitely a lot more students than Forks, but maybe not as much as my school back in Phoenix. It didn't seem so bad. Maybe too many students wouldn't notice me.

Unlike Mrs. Cope, Ms. Ryan had not highlighted the best route on the map to my dismay, and I had my nose stuck in the map everywhere I went.

As I was walking to my first period class, because my nose was in the map, as I was turning the corner, I just had to bump into someone. Of course, I just had to fall down while I was at it too… my typical clumsiness.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." A rather attractive male voice said.

I looked up at him to see that his arm was stretched out, offering me a hand. I took it out of politeness and he helped me up.

"Thanks." I said, dusting my pants. I took a slightly quick glance at him. He was very good looking, with dark blonde hair which was almost light brown. He had the deepest hazel eyes I have ever seen, and he was tall... I began to blush at the thought of how I was examining this stranger, who had just knocked me down on accident to the floor, not even a minute ago. I decided to just walk ahead to my class, thinking that I shouldn't be late.

I turned to walk to my class. I had about three minutes left and I had no interest at this moment, in talking with this stranger, despite his gorgeous looks. He wasn't nearly as gorgeous as Edward…

I sighed and just as I began walking, he asked, "Are you okay?"

I stopped walking, and turned to face him, once again out of politeness.

"Yea, I'm fine. I've had worse experiences before. But thanks." I replied, sighing. Just as I was about to walk off again, he talked to me… again.

"O… okay then. Well I'm Ty. Ty Evans." He said.

Ty… short for Tyler? I didn't bother asking. It would be weird… why should it matter? It's not like he had any resemblance whatsoever to Tyler Crowley. Instead, I decided to introduce myself, once again out of politeness.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said, hesitating a bit.

"What grade are you in?" Ty asked.

It seemed like this wasn't going to stop at just introducing ourselves. "I'm a senior… you?"

"Same here. I've never seen you before… are you new?" Ty asked.

"Yea… I just moved here yesterday."

"O wow…"

"Yea…"

At that moment, the bell rang. Great… I was going to be late to my first class on my first day…

"Hey, sorry, but I don't want to be late to my first class… Well, I guess it's a bit too late for that, but I should get going." I said, turning to leave. I was getting a bit worried. I had no idea where I was going.

"O alright then… Do you need any help finding your class?" Ty asked.

I was just about to say no, but decided that I probably should get some help, but what about his class?

"Umm, aren't you going to be late?" I asked.

"I already am late." Ty said, smiling a very attractive smile that any girl would have fallen for. Any normal girl.

"O, okay then, thanks. Um, let's see…" I said, while taking a look at my schedule once more. "I have English first in room 135 with Mr. Barnes."

Oh… I have English first period again… How ironic…

"O really? That's actually where I'm headed right now. I guess we're in the same class." Ty said, giving me a warm smile.

I returned the smile. We began walking while Ty asked me some questions. He seemed like a very nice boy.

We finally reached the English room and the teacher glared at us for arriving late.

"Mr. Evans you have been late everyday this past week. If you're late tomorrow, I will give you a detention." Mr. Barnes said, scowling.

"Sorry, teach." Ty said, giving me a wink.

Mr. Barnes turned to where I was. "Who are you?"

"O, I'm Bella Swan… umm, I'm new here… Today's my first day." I said.

"O, alright then, umm take a seat there" Mr. Barnes said, pointing to the only open seat in the back. "I'll give you some papers and sign your slip at the end of class." It seemed like he had no interest in introducing me to the class, or worse, introducing myself to the class, and I was quite thankful for that.

I nodded and made my way to my seat. The back of the class was good. I sat down and looked up at the teacher, who was now starting the lesson. Almost every person was looking at me. I quickly looked back down, blushing, and noticed that there wasn't anything on my desk to look at. I blushed even more, and decided to take out a piece of paper. I kept my eyes down, and began to doodle. First hour went by quickly and the bell rang. I got up, still keeping my eyes down in case anyone was still looking at me, and made my way to the front of the room to Mr. Barnes.

He gave me a list of books we were to read, most of which I had already read, and quickly signed my papers. He wished me good luck on my first day and gave me a smile. I reluctantly smiled back and walked out, ready for my next class. I was determined not to be late. When I walked out the door, Ty was waiting for me, casually leaning back against the wall.

"Hey." He said coolly, smiling.

"Hey…" I said.

"I'm guessing you need help finding your next class?" Ty asked.

"Yea, I guess…thanks." I said.

I had Spanish next and it wasn't too far from my English room. We talked again, and I found out that he was in all AP classes as well. He was on the football team and did not have a girlfriend at the moment.

I didn't really pay attention to the last part and tried to not let it bother me about the fact that he had mentioned it to me.

He dropped me off at my Spanish class, which also went by fairly quickly, but he was there at the end of class to take me to my next hour class, and continued to do so for the rest of the day.

It was 5th hour, right before lunch. Ty happened to be in almost all of classes - English, Calculus, History, and now AP Physics. The only classes I didn't have with him were Spanish and gym. I followed him to our class. I was hungry, and tired of people staring at me, and Physics was one of my worst subjects, and therefore, I was not looking forward to this class.

I unwillingly walked into the classroom, dreading this very moment. I introduced myself to the teacher as Ty walked to his seat, and luckily didn't have to introduce myself to the class, who at this point, were all looking at me, like the other students in my other classes had throughout the day. As I walked, I kept my eyes on the only empty seat that my teacher had assigned me to, avoiding any eye contact from my fellow classmates, but to my luck, I tripped over a book in the walkway.

This was all too familiar.

I shut my eyes, ready for the fall, but just as I was about to hit the floor, surprisingly a pair of strong arms caught me. I waited a few seconds before opening my eyes. When I finally opened them, I couldn't help but look around the room at my classmates. Nobody moved, there wasn't a stir in the room and all was silent. My classmates anxiously looked to see what had happened while some others had amused looks on their face. I blushed as being the center of attention embarrassed and overwhelmed me.

Then, I looked up to see my hero, and suddenly, the hole in my chest was gone. It completely disappeared as if there was never a hole to tear me in the first place, because my hero was _him_. He was still beautiful and his untidy hair was still the strange but perfect shade of bronze… but his eyes… _his eyes,_ were different. They were… _green._

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little chapter - First sight! Please review!


	5. Impossible

A/N: Hello! I'm back! As you will see, I changed a little bit of this chapter. Just a bit of editing and switching here and there. But I didn't change the plot, so don't worry! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own ANYTHING.

**Chapter 4: Impossible**

-Flashback-

_Then, I looked up to see my hero, and suddenly, the hole in my chest was gone. It completely disappeared as if there was never a hole to tear me in the first place, because my hero was him. He was still beautiful and his untidy hair was still the strange but perfect shade of bronze… but his eyes… his eyes, were different. They were… __**green**__._

I frantically searched for the liquid gold topaz in his eyes. I didn't see a single trace, not even the smallest spot. _What happened?_ I wondered. How had his eyes turned back to the green that they once were? I stared, still hoping to find some topaz, to just magically appear. His touch was strange too. His skin wasn't ice cold. His firm grasp was warm and welcome. His skin wasn't as pale either. It was slightly pale, not quite as pale as mine, and it was fair. Finally, green eyed Edward coughed and spoke after quite a while.

"Are you all right?" He asked. He seemed perturbed, but his voice was the same. The sound of his voice, I had missed so much. The soothing, velvety voice.

I blushed, not noticing the amount of time that had passed by. Surprisingly, the class was still silent, but of course, were still looking at us. The teacher didn't seem to notice what was going on. He was busy writing some notes on the board, with his back to the class.

"Yes." I said, dazed and confused.

Green-eyed Edward helped me back on my feet.

"You must be Bella Swan. Am I correct?" He asked.

"Yea…" I said dubiously. Why was he acting as if he didn't know me?

Just then the teacher finally turned around to face the class.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Masen? Ms. Swan?" He asked.

"No, sir." Green-eyed Edward responded.

"Then would you and Ms. Swan please take your seats?" Mr. Greenfield asked.

We took our seats then, and Mr. Greenfield began to teach the lesson, but I didn't pay attention. I already learned this back in Forks, and instead, I focused and concentrated on this stranger with the last name _Masen_- Edward's former surname. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and tried to scrutinize his face and his features. He was looking at me too. I blushed and couldn't help but smile. He was smiling too.

The hour went by quickly, and soon the bell rang and it was time for my next hour class. Green eyed Edward got up the same time I did and once again, I smiled. He turned towards me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself yet." He began. "My name is Edward Masen."

I paused. Everything stopped. My heart was beating a hundred beats per second. I felt the blood rush out of my face, and I almost dropped the books in my hands. It was so bizarre and I couldn't explain the inexplicable emotion I felt. This whole situation was so surreal. How could there be a stranger, who looked exactly like Edward, only with slightly different features? How was it possible that he even had the same name that Edward had previously had, before his change? He seemed to be around the same height as Edward too.

"You have lunch right now, right?" He started again. "Would you like to sit with me?"

I didn't know what to say. I was still startled just by the mention of his name. But I wanted to know more about this Edward. New Edward. What he was like. It definitely wasn't the Edward I thought it was though. I felt my head nod unconsciously. Then, he did something that was beyond imaginable. He smiled the crooked smile that I missed for so long. The crooked smile that dazzled me and took my breath away.

At that moment, Ty came walking towards us.

"Hey, Bella." Ty said. He didn't seem to really acknowledge Edward. Just a nod was all. "Headed to lunch?"

"Yea, actually, you go ahead. You've been walking me to my classes all day. Edward offered to take me, so I'm fine, really. Thanks." I replied without any second thoughts.

"O, all right then. I'll catch up with you later." Ty said, nodding. Before he turned to left, he gave Edward a slight grimace.

We began to walk towards the cafeteria. A look of pure disgust was on Edward's face, and he was shaking his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked. There was definitely something bothering him.

"That Ty Evans…" Edward began, but stopped and continued to shake his head.

"What about Ty?" I asked, curious now.

"There's just something about that kid. He just never seemed to be fond of me. I don't remember ever doing anything to him." Edward replied, solemnly shaking his head.

"Oh…" I said.

We were at the cafeteria now. The distance between the two rooms was rather short. Instead of what I assumed to be his usual table, Edward took me to an empty table. I could feel stares on my back from Edward's curious friends as I sat down.

"Wait right here, okay? I'll be right back." Edward said with a smile.

About five minutes later, he came back with a tray full of food, way too much for one person to eat.

"Sorry, I didn't know what you'd like, but eat whatever you want." Edward said apologetically.

"Oh… wow. You really didn't have to… I could've just bought my own lunch." I said, quite taken aback and flattered that he would do something like this for me when he just met me.

"No, it's fine! It's your first day here, so why not?" Edward said, smiling the same crooked smile as MY Edward.

"Thank you." I said.

The empty feeling in my stomach was gone, and even though I was dying of starvation before, it all went away after I met this familiar stranger. I took a slice of pizza though, since he went through all that trouble just getting all this food for me. To my surprise, he took a slice of pizza for himself as well, and took a very large bite out of it. I noticed that my mouth was hanging open in surprise, and clamped it shut.

"Is everything…okay?" Edward asked me.

"Oh… yea." I mumbled and ate my pizza.

I wanted to know everything about this stranger, but I couldn't just start asking away random questions.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." Edward said.

"Umm.. Well what do you want to know?" I asked. I didn't know what to say.

"Well, what brings you here to Ithaca?" Edward asked.

"My parents are divorced… I lived with my mom my whole life and I used to spend a couple weeks with my dad during vacations, but after my mom got remarried a couple years ago, I decided to live with my dad in Forks, Washington. Her and her husband, Phil, just moved to a new house here from Arizona… and my mom wanted me to live with her again…" I replied. I decided to leave out the main reason why I was practically forced to transfer here. That my parents thought I was going into a depressed crazy-psycho state and thought it'd be best to make me move here so I can get my thoughts off of… Edward.

"Ah… I see… So from Arizona to Washington to New York…but why did you decide to live with your dad all of a sudden? Did you not like Phil?" Edward asked.

The question seemed all too familiar.

"No, Phil's fine. He's young, but really nice. He makes my mom happy," I continued, "He plays ball for a living and he travels a lot. My mom stayed with me, but she missed him… So I decided to live with my dad."

"Oh, I see… Does Phil not play anymore?" Edward asked.

"No, he still plays but he signed with a new team and they're much closer. He doesn't have to go as far everyday and the traveling, well I think I can stay alone for a couple days." I replied.

"Oh, that's nice of you. Have I heard of him?" Edward asked.

"I don't think so. He plays for the Auburn Doubledays – they're in the minor league, so unless you keep up with the minor league…" I said.

"Is Phil, Phil Dwyer by any chance?" Edward asked.

"Oh, so you do know him?" I asked, surprised.

"I don't really keep up with the minor league, but a friend of mine does. He's actually a big fan of the Auburn Doubledays and he knows every player. He'll be psyched when he finds out that Phil Dwyer's your stepdad!" Edward said, excitedly.

"Oh, wow. I never met anyone who actually knows him...That's great that someone finally knows who he is." I replied with a smile.

Edward smiled back and we exchanged a few questions about each other. But with every question that was answered, I began to feel slightly sick. By the end of our conversation, I found out that almost everything was the same. His birthday (June 20), his height, his name, his birthplace, the names of his parents - this was just… human Edward. But nonetheless, how was this possible? Could this actually BE Edward, just as a human? How was it possible that they had almost everything in common? At this point, I didn't know what to do, but I became scared. What if I fell in love with this stranger?

Would I?

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! And yes, I will be uploading more! My apologies for being gone for a very long time... But I'm here to stay to finish this fanfic. :) Make sure to review! Thx!

-Haileigh-


	6. Friends

A/N: New update chapter 5! I hope you guys are liking this story so far!

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing, nada, zip, zero, etc. :)

**Chapter 5: Friends**

_I felt sick. Everything was the same, almost. This was just… human Edward. But nonetheless, how was this possible? Could this actually BE Edward, just as a human? How was it possible that they had almost everything in common? At this point, I didn't know what to do, but I became scared. What if I fell in love with this stranger?_

_Would I?_

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Edward asked.

I snapped back to reality. "Yea, I'm fine..." I replied.

"Well it's time to go now, where's your next class?" Edward asked.

"Uh... I think I have Spanish now." I replied, scrambling to get my schedule out.

"Do you have Esperino?" Edward asked.

"Yea, I think so..." I replied.

"Awesome! We're in the same class." Edward said, grinning.

I smiled and replied back, "Great!"

We walked to class and I had my pass signed by the teacher, who was extremely nice.

"¡Bienvenida!" she said as soon as she saw me, with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Gracias, senorita," I replied back.

"I'm pretty sure that you're tired of being the new girl already so I'll save you the trouble and let you sit down without introducing yourself. I don't think that'll be really necessary," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said and sat down in the empty seat, behind Edward.

Spanish went by pretty quickly. I sat, staring at the clock and not paying attention. The next thing I knew, Edward was standing right next to my desk.

"One more hour and we're out," Edward said.

"Yup," I said, sighing with relief. I wanted to get home.

"Do you want me to walk you to your next class?" Edward asked.

I felt sick and strange. I needed some time to think. "No, it's fine. I just have PE, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."

"Oh, alright," Edward said.

He smiled and went on his way.

I walked to where I thought was the right way to PE, with my face in the school map, and once again, as I turned the corner, I bumped into someone.

"Oof!" I said as I felt my breath being knocked out of me. I fell back and humiliatingly landed on my butt.

"Sorry." A male voice said, but his "sorry" was cut short and the voice began to laugh. "You know, if we keep on bumping into each other like this, one of us is really bound to get hurt."

I looked up into the deep hazel eyes I had looked into just that morning. Ty Evans stretched out his hand once more to help me up.

"Thanks…" I said, dusting my pants off… again.

"No problem. Headed to class?" Ty asked as we began to walk.

"Yea… I was just on my way," I asked kind of with a half smile. I noticed that Ty was acting a little like how Mike Newton had, but I didn't think anything of it.

"Do you need help finding your way? What class, are you headed too?" Ty asked willing to help.

"Oh, uh I'm just heading to the gym, but it's fine. I know exactly where I'm going," I lied. "You should really get to class too… I think the bell's about to ring soon. But, I'll see you soon!" I exclaimed as I went to the direction I was headed to before.

Ty cleared his voice loud enough for me to hear. "Uh, Bella? The gym is that way," he said, pointing towards the other way and trying not to laugh.

I was dumbfounded and looked at him blankly for a few seconds. "Right. I knew that. I really did," I said, mentally hitting myself in the head. I began to walk towards where Ty was pointing.

I guess my humor was just too much for him as he began to really laugh out loud. "It's really not that funny…" I said dully.

"Sorry, but it really was," Ty said attempting not to laugh again. "Sorry. I'll stop this time. For real." Ty said putting on a straight face.

"Thank you." I said and began to walk to the gym.

"Bella, wait!" Ty yelled, catching up to me. "You know, I was just playin', right?"

"Yea, I know," I responded.

"I actually have PE this hour too, I'll show you the way." Ty said, taking my forearm and leading the way.

We got to the gym as the bell rang – just on time.

I got my coach to sign my paper, but I sat out today since I didn't have a locker or clothes to change into. Thank God. PE was still my least favorite class and I dreaded being in this class. They were playing football this week, definitely something I was lucky to sit out on. I had the worst hand-eye-coordination and I couldn't catch or throw the football for my life. As I took my seat on the bleachers, Ty came up and sat next to me.

"You're not playing today?" I asked.

"Nah. I asked coach if I could sit out today since we have a game tonight. He usually lets us sit out on the days we have a game, you know, just in case we get injured or something before it." Ty responded.

"Oh… I see." I said. Then I realized that it was the perfect chance to find out if he had anything on Edward.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"Sure, go for it," Ty said.

"Well…" I began. "I couldn't help but notice that you gave Edward a strange look before lunch. I was just wondering why…" I said. I realized that it was one of the stupidest questions to ask someone. I could've at least worded it differently.

But Ty didn't seem to mind. He casually leaned back and said, "Edward Masen? There's nothing really going on. We just never really got along – that's all. He's on the team too. I guess it's because we always compete for the position as star quarterback."

But he seemed like he was hiding something. I was curious to find out what it was.

"That's it? Nothing else?" I asked.

"What, did you expect something more?" Ty asked with a smirk.

"Well, it's just that, there must be something else that makes you dislike him so much." I responded.

"Dislike him? Yea, I guess that's one way to put it. Does it really show that much?" Ty asked.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to put it that way…" I said, feeling slightly guilty.

"It's nothing." Ty said, but then all of a sudden his face fell. "If you really want to know… About two and a half years ago, Edward decided to ask my twin sister out… I think he was just using her to get to me though. To distract me somehow. It pissed me off when I thought that. Everyone knows how close we were. And we all know that no girl has ever said, 'no,' to him before. Not even my own sister."

"Oh… what happened? Are they still together?" I asked, wanting to know.

"They probably would be, if she was still alive… She died in an accident a little less than a year ago," Ty said with a sad expression.

A pang of emotions ran through me when he said those words. He went through a loss of losing his sister. Not just a sister but a twin whom he was really close to. No wonder he said, "Everyone knows how close we _were_…"

"Oh… I'm so sorry for your loss, Ty," I said sincerely. I knew what it was like to lose someone, maybe not in the same sense, but it was still a loss.

"Thanks, but don't feel so distressed. It wasn't really anyone's fault. Just an accident. They happen all the time, we just don't notice them," Ty said.

I didn't know what to say and I wasn't sure what to make of the idea that Edward just used Ty's sister to distract him, but nonetheless, I felt awful for Edward too. Maybe he did have true feelings for Ty's sister. I decided not to say anything beyond that and stayed quiet for the next 10 minutes until the bell rang, dismissing the large mass of students.

"Thanks for staying with me, Ty," I said as I got up. "I really appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem," Ty said getting up himself.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" I said.

"I'll be here," Ty said with a grin.

"Ok, bye then," I said, returning the smile.

I turned to leave and I was halfway down the bleachers when Ty called out to me.

"Bella!"

I turned around and saw him coming towards me. "Yes?"

"Do you… want to be friends?" Ty asked. The question wasn't awkward at all and he really looked like he just wanted to be friends and nothing more. Just friends.

I smiled warmly. "Yea, I think I'd like that." I turned to walk to the parking lot to my car. I was glad he had wanted to become friends and it was just simple as that.

* * *

A/N: So what'd you guys think?! Hope y'all liked this chapter! So Bella's confused herself about new Edward, and she also found out that Ty had a twin sister who was Edward's girlfriend, but unfortunately died in an accident. Anyone have a clue where I'm going with this? ;) Like I said, I'm definitely going to try to update at least once a week so keep looking out for any updates and remember to leave reviews! Thanx!

xoxo - Haileigh


	7. Neighbors

A/N: Chapter 6 up! Soon to be followed by chapter 7 by either the end of today or sometime tomorrow. Sorry it took so long updating... There was just so much going on lately and I've had a lot on my mind... Hope you like this chapter though :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 6: Neighbors**

_I smiled warmly. "Yea, I think I'd like that." I turned to walk to the parking lot to my car. I was glad he had wanted to become friends and it was just simple as that. _

* * *

I went on my way, out of the gym when I suddenly remembered that I had to stop by at the office to hand in my signed slip to Ms. Ryan. I turned to go the other way when I heard my name across the hall.

"Bella!"

I turned around to see Edward Masen coming towards me.

I smiled and said, "Hey, Edward."

"Aren't you going home?" Edward asked. "The parking lot's that way."

"Yea, but I just have to quickly stop by at the office to hand in my slip." I responded.

"Ah… I see. Do you want me to come with you?" Edward asked.

I was actually a bit surprised at his offer. "It-it's alright. It's just the office. I think I can find my way. Thank you though." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Haha, yea, I'll be here." Edward replied.

"Ok, bye." I said as I turned to head to the office. I didn't look back.

I found my way to the office and handed my slip in to Ms. Ryan. I then put on my coat and headed outside to the parking lot. The first day wasn't so bad after all.

I got into the car and started the engine. Once again, all eyes were on me, well at least my car, because of the roaring sound of the engine, but like always, I pretended it wasn't me and went on my way.

I found my way home pretty easily and without any problems. The weather was still perfect with the sun shining.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into my new home.

"I'm in here, sweetie!" Renee's voice called out from the kitchen.

I hurriedly half ran half walked to the kitchen to make sure she wasn't burning down the house. I wonder what she was doing in there when we had a cook.

When I got to the kitchen, Renee was wrapping some really delicious smelling brownies.

"Hi…mom." I said cautiously. How in the world did she bake brownies without burning them? "Did you bake those?"

"Bella, really? Of course not, Ralph made them," Renee said giving him a bright smile.

"Ah… I figured," I said, half smiling. "What's the occasion, Ralph?"

"Our neighbors, brought over some delicious cake the other day, and I'm just returning the favor," Renee said smiling. "It wouldn't be proper etiquette if we returned their plate, empty, now would it?"

Since when did Renee care to think about what proper etiquette was?

"Uh… I guess not?" I said a bit surprised.

Renee smiled and said, "Bella, why don't you take these brownies over next door yourself? That way you can introduce yourself!"

"…I guess…" I responded, confused as I took the plate from Renee's hands. "Is it the house right next to ours or the one behind the lake…?"

"The one right next door," Renee said. "Oh, this is so great! Our neighbors really are great people. Elizabeth came right over the day we moved in and helped us so much. I'm really glad that you're finally going to meet them! Oh, and let them know that I said thank you for the cake."

"No need to get that excited, mom… I'll be right back." I said leaving with the brownies. I was so tempted to reach in and eat one myself.

I walked out of the house and across our too big driveway. I looked over to the house next door and it was even bigger than our house. I went up to their door and rang the doorbell.

I waited a few minutes but no one came to the door. I rang the doorbell again and patiently waited. I knew someone was home because there was a car in the driveway. A shiny, silver… Volvo.

At that moment, the door opened.

"Hi, I'm Bella… I'm Renee's daughter, from next do-" I began but quickly stopped. Standing in front of me at the door was Edward. I looked into his eyes. Green. To my slight disappointment it was Edward Masen, not the Edward Cullen I hoped it would be. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

"This is my house… but then again I can ask you the same thing," Edward said smiling the same beautiful crooked smile MY Edward had.

"YOU live HERE?" I asked. This was supposed to be just our neighbor's house… not Edward Masen's… Then I recalled the name Renee mentioned before I came over here. _Elizabeth came right over the day we moved in and helped us so much_…

"Yes, I believe I do," Edward said still smiling.

"Wait, wait. Hold on. Are we neighbors?!" I asked. I had no idea why this was so hard for me to understand.

"If you live in that house there, then yes, I believe we are." Edward said pointing to my house.

"Oh… wow." I said. This was still a little hard for me to believe.

"So, what brings you over here?" Edward asked. I guess my mind wandered off because Edward was waving his hand in front of my face.

Then I remembered the reason I was here in the first place. "Oh, right… My mom asked me to return your plate and bring these brownies over and to tell you thank you for the cake," I said, holding out the plate towards him…

_-To be continued- _

* * *

A/N: Updating soon!


	8. The Boy in the Picture

A/N: Chapter 7 up! Hope you guys like it :)

Disclaimer: I take absolutely no credit.

**Chapter 7: The Boy in the Picture**

_Then I remembered the reason I was here in the first place. "Oh, right… My mom asked me to return your plate and bring these brownies over and to tell you thank you for the cake," I said, holding out the plate towards him…_

* * *

I awkwardly stood there with my arms out in front of me with the plate. It was starting to get a little heavy.

"Well? Aren't you… going to take it?" I said after another few seconds.

Edward looked at me and smiled crookedly again, "Why don't you come in for a bit."

"Um… okay, I guess that won't hurt," I said, but as I stepped in, being me of course, slipped on some invisible ice, and sure enough there went the plate, flying into mid air with the brownies. I fell to the ground and quickly shut my eyes and covered my ears, ready for the piercing crash of the plate, shattering into a million pieces on the floor… but it never came.

I uncovered my ears and peeked with one eye. There was Edward standing a few feet away holding the plate and chewing on a brownie.

"This is really good. Have you tried some?" Edward said holding the plate out to me.

I scrambled on to my feet and ran to where he was standing. I took the plate from him and examined it. The plate was in perfect condition, unscathed, with the brownies in the pretty, neat order that Renee had placed them in, except for one brownie that was now in Edward's hand, and part of it now going through his body.

"But… but, but… How did you do that?" I asked, astounded.

"Do what?" Edward asked, reaching for another brownie.

"You were standing right there!" I exclaimed pointing at the spot he was standing at just a minute ago. "Now you're standing here and, and… how did you get here so fast?"

Edward smirked, "What can I say? Football reflexes."

"Oh…" I said. I was honestly half expecting him to fight back and say that he was standing there the whole time.

I followed Edward into his grand living room. Everything seemed so… luxurious. I was afraid that I'd break something if I touched it.

Edward put the plate of brownies down on the coffee table and said, "Stay right here, I'll be right back. You can sit down if you want…"

Edward turned to leave towards the stairs. Instead of sitting down on the couch, I decided to look around. There were a lot of pictures on the walls. Most of the pictures, I assumed, were pictures of Edward and his family. Edward really looked a lot like his father; his father had green eyes. There were so many pictures that were so captivating, but one picture especially caught my attention. It wasn't big but it wasn't all that small either, but it was the only picture on top of the fireplace in an antique frame. Taking a slight glance at it, one would probably think that it was just another family picture because of the strikingly similar appearance between the boy in the picture and Edward. They looked exactly alike. But there was something about this picture… It seemed old, out of date, a picture that looked as if it was taken around the time when photography itself was first invented. The picture seemed to hold my gaze and I couldn't take my eyes off of it. As I began to walk closer to examine it more closely, I heard someone's footsteps behind me.

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice.

I spun around to face the source of the voice.

"Hi…" I said feeling a bit awkward. I assumed this was Edward's mother, Elizabeth. "I'm… Bella. I'm Renee's daughter from next door… I just moved in with her a couple days ago...? Um… Oh! My mom asked me to come over here to introduce myself and to bring over these brownies and return the plate. She also wanted me to tell you thank you for the cake, it was… delicious." By now I was blabbering so I went over to the coffee table where Edward had placed the plate before and carefully handed it to her.

Mrs. Masen gave me a heart-warming smile. "Hello, Bella… It's nice to me-" She began but was cut off by Edward.

"Mom! I just went looking for you a couple minutes ago. This is Bella, she lives next door and she comes to my school…"

"Yes, I have actually met Renee and Phil already, Edward. Lovely people. It's so nice to finally meet you, I have heard quite a lot about you from your mother, Bella; don't worry they were all good things," Elizabeth said smiling.

"You have?" Edward said. "How come you never told me?"

"I don't have to tell you everything now, do I?" Elizabeth said, eyeing me in an intriguing way. It was kind of making me uncomfortable. "And Bella here has actually introduced herself to me already. Edward, don't you think that she looks a lot like Ara-"

"Mom! Why don't you put those brownies in the kitchen?" Edward once again cut off his mother, and gave her a strange look.

"Yes, um why I guess I should. It was nice meeting you Bella, please tell Renee I said, 'Thank you,'" Elizabeth said and went on her way to the kitchen with the plate.

It was so strange. I swear that Elizabeth was about to say that I looked like someone, but Edward managed to cut her off before she finished mentioning the person's name. It almost seemed as if he didn't want me to know. As if he wanted to hide something from me. He discreetly changed the subject.

"So, I see you've been looking at the pictures," Edward said casually.

That reminded me. The picture on the mantel of the fireplace. I quickly made my way back to it so I could examine it closely. The boy looked exactly like Edward, no doubt. But the two adults in the picture were not Elizabeth and Edward's father from the other pictures. I couldn't tell who they were. The picture looked fragile in the frame.

"Hey, Edward?" I said, still facing the picture. "Is that you in this picture?"

Edward came over to where I was standing, "Oh, that picture. No, that actually isn't me…"

I was shocked. Who else could it be? "Then… who is it?"

"That's actually my great great uncle on my dad's side of the family and his parents or something. I'm actually not too sure how I'm related to him, but my dad knows all that. He's not home right now but he'll be home really soon… I can probably ask him then..."

My heart was pounding. "Your… great great uncle?"

"Yea, something like that… I know, he looks exactly like me… cool, huh?" Edward said with a grin. "My grandma gave it to us not too long ago after she found it while she was doing some cleaning. We all thought it was pretty cool how I look exactly like him. We have the same name too. His name is Edward Anthony Masen. The only thing that's different is our middle names. His is Anthony, mine is Michael. His dad's name is Edward and his mom's name is Elizabeth too! It's a little creepy, but pretty cool."

I stopped breathing. It felt like everything else had stopped too. "Edward… When was this picture taken, exactly?"

"Um, sometime in the late 1890s, early 1900s. Give or take a few years," Edward said.

At that time, Edward's father came into the living room where we were looking at the picture.

"Hey, dad, how am I related to this guy again?" Edward asked.

"Ah, I believe he was your great grandmother's only cousin," Edward's father said. He then turned to face me and said, "Ah, and you're Bella?"

"Oh, yes. Bella Swan, nice to meet you sir. My apologies for not introducing myself first." I said, embarrassed, but I turned back to the picture. "Mr. Masen, what happened to them?"

"They passed away of course. I believe they were reported dead from the Spanish Influenza back in the late 1890s, early 1900s. Edward was still very young then, only seventeen, when he died. Quite a shame. But I heard that he just… disappeared," Edward's father said. "It is amazing though, how our Edward looks so much like him. Well, I'll leave you two to be."

This explained everything. How human Edward looked so much like Edward Cullen. The rest were just mere coincidences. But Edward Cullen was right there, in the picture. He looked beautiful, even when he was human. I thought that vampires got even more beautiful when they were changed, but Edward… He looked just as beautiful.

He was half smiling, like he was contemplating whether he should or not for the picture. His mother was beautiful and his father was handsome, like he was. I reached out my hand to touch his face in the picture. He was real. This proved that my now fading memories of him had once existed. I found a picture of him when he was human, and I even found the relatives he didn't know existed. But I lost _him_.

With that thought, the picture became a blur as hot tears betrayed me. I quickly wiped them away and turned my face away from Edward so he wouldn't see.

"Bella, are you okay…?" Edward asked. Too late.

I cleared my throat and put on a smile. "Yea, I'm fine… but I better go… Thanks for showing me around. See you tomorrow," I said as I rushed out the front door.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! For all of you who have been asking how human Edward looks exactly like Edward Cullen, it's because he's his relative. (I believe there really are cases like that in real life as well ;) ) I'm not sure when I'll be updating chapter 8, but I'll be working on it. Senior year isn't as relaxing as I thought it would be.. :/ But please wait for the rest of the chapters! I have a lot of suspenseful and exciting ideas coming up! I'll probably update by the end of this week. I'll get to it asap, but meanwhile, leave a lot of reviews! They give me so much strength and support! Thanks everybody!

xoxo,

Haileigh


	9. I'm Going Crazy

**Chapter 8: I'm Going Crazy**

_This explained everything. How human Edward looked so much like Edward Cullen. The rest were just mere coincidences. But Edward Cullen was right there, in the picture. He looked beautiful, even when he was human. I thought that vampires got even more beautiful when they were changed, but Edward… He looked just as beautiful. _

_He was half smiling, like he was contemplating whether he should or not for the picture. His mother was beautiful and his father was handsome, like he was. I reached out my hand to touch his face in the picture. He was real. This proved that my now fading memories of him had once existed. I found a picture of him when he was human, and I even found the relatives he didn't know existed. But I lost him. _

_With that thought, the picture became a blur as hot tears betrayed me. I quickly wiped them away and turned my face away from Edward so he wouldn't see. _

"_Bella, are you okay…?" Edward asked. Too late._

_I cleared my throat and put on a smile. "Yea, I'm fine… but I better go… Thanks for showing me around. See you tomorrow," I said as I rushed out the front door. _

* * *

I ran as fast as I could back to my house. I pulled open the front door and slammed it shut behind me. Breathing rapidly, I leaned back against the door and closed my eyes. It was so ironic how fate had brought me here to the place where Edward's relatives were, but not where Edward was. I felt the large hole in my chest forming all over again.

Renee came rushing over to where I was from the kitchen. "Bella? What's wrong? Your face is so pale… like you've seen a ghost or something."

I was always pale, even when I lived in sunny Arizona. But I felt as if I HAD seen a ghost… Seeing Edward in that picture, but not knowing where he was in this world. It felt so unreal but I was absolutely determined that he was real. It was an unexplainable feeling. Edward seemed more real to me now but yet I felt so empty.

"It's just cold outside, is all. I'm fine. But I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'm going to go upstairs and work on my homework," I said, as I started my way upstairs to my room.

The first thing I did when I got to my room was I hopped in the shower and took a long, hot bath. I tried so hard to get the picture out of my mind by concentrating about other things, but it was impossible. I hopped out of the shower and began to work on my homework. I usually worked diligently on my homework, so it never took too long, but tonight, all I could think about was Edward Masen and the picture. I ended up staring at the same math problem for one hour, and when I moved on to my reading assignment for English after giving up on math, I found myself reading the same sentence over and over again.

I put my book down and stumbled over to my bed. Everything was so quiet. Too quiet. I tried to think about my first day of school, but my mind kept on reverting back to Edward and the picture. Everything reminded me of him. I shut my eyes and tried to think about other things but I just couldn't. It was making me paranoid. I shut the lights off and tried to sleep but even in the dark, I could see Edward's face. I was going crazy.

The next thing I knew, it was 5 o'clock in the morning. Sometime during the night, I had thankfully fallen asleep. I went over to my desk and tried to finish my homework, trying my best to concentrate on it and not think about Edward. It took me two hours to finish everything and after I finished, I packed up my school supplies in my bag and went downstairs to eat.

Ralph had made scrambled eggs, bacon, and two slices of toast for me. I thanked him and sat down to eat. Renee then came into the kitchen and we talked about my first day.

"Were people nice? Did you make friends?" Renee asked.

"Yea, everyone was nice and I did make friends," I responded.

"It's a lot like your school back in Phoenix, isn't it?" Renee asked.

"It's a little smaller, but yea, it's pretty similar…" I said.

"Do you like all of your teachers?" Renee asked.

"Most of them are nice. I'm sure I won't have a problem with them…" I said.

I still couldn't take my mind off of Edward.

"By the way, did you take the brownies to the Masen's yesterday?" Renee asked.

Great. Way to bring up the Masens… "Yea, they really seemed to appreciate that."

I finished my breakfast and told Renee that I was off to school.

"Have a good day, hun," Renee said before I headed back to my room to get my stuff.

I got to school early today. The parking lot was almost empty, and I noticed one silver Volvo across the lot. I didn't know what I would say if I saw Edward. What would be my explanation for abruptly leaving so fast..? I quickly hurried inside and went to my locker to get the books that I needed for my morning classes. I still had about half an hour to kill before first hour so I decided to go to the library and look for a new book I could read. The library here was huge. Even though my old school back in Phoenix was bigger and had a larger student body, the library here was bigger.

I went to the library, but decided not to go in. Edward was sitting at a table with some of his buddies. I didn't want to face him just yet. Of course I wouldn't avoid him forever, but I just needed some time. I'd have to find a way to avoid him in the classes we have together too. Just seeing his face reminded me of my Edward, and I was already going crazy enough.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	10. You Drive Me Crazy

**Chapter 9: You Drive Me Crazy**

_I went to the library, but decided not to go in. Edward was sitting at a table with some of his buddies. I didn't want to face him just yet. Of course I wouldn't avoid him forever, but I just needed some time. I'd have to find a way to avoid him in the classes we have together too. Just seeing his face reminded me of my Edward, and I was already going crazy enough. _I had managed to avoid Edward for two whole weeks so far. I wasn't sure how long I would be avoiding him yet, nor was I aware whether Edward knew I was purposely avoiding him, but when the time came for me to talk to him again, I would.

* * *

I had requested seat changes in the classes Edward and I had together so I wouldn't have to sit by him and could leave as quickly as possible so he wouldn't have the chance to approach me. I could tell that he tried waiting for me in the school parking lot the first few days, but I started getting to school earlier and earlier.

It was strange how I was avoiding him. If it was Edward Cullen, I would be doing anything to be closer to him, but I had to avoid Edward. Something about him just made the hole in my chest larger ever since I found out about his relation to Edward Cullen. I just needed some time to clear my head. Two weeks was a pretty long time, but I needed more.

I was in Spanish and the class was going by so slowly that I felt as if the clock seemed to have stopped altogether. The last bell of the day finally rang, and I didn't realize that it was time to leave. I hurriedly put my books in my bag and tried to get out of the classroom as quickly as I could. Just as I was about to leave the room, Ms. Esperino called me to her desk.

"Yes, Ms. Esperino?" I said.

"Bella, did you hand in your paper that was due today? I went through a lot of them but I don't see yours," Ms. Esperino said.

Oh… I guess I forgot to hand in my paper.

"Sorry, Ms. Esperino. I almost forgot, I have it right here," I said, taking my essay out.

"Gracias, that would be all," she said when I handed it to her.

I turned to leave but waiting outside of the door was Edward Masen.

"Bella. Can we talk?" Edward asked.

I began to panic. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. "Uh, I have to get to class," I said and turned the other way and ran away.

I was a coward.

Gym surprisingly went by quickly. It was another day of volleyball but I learned to stay in the back to the side and my teammates learned to quickly step in my way if the other team took advantage of my weakness. I changed quickly and was eager to get home. Today was the last day of school before our winter break. I hurriedly got to my car. I'm not sure when it began raining but I wanted to get home as soon as possible. I hated the rain and I hated driving in it, even if it was a light misty rain. I quickly drove home and remembered that Phil and Renee had a party today so they would not be home, but when I reached my driveway, there was a silver Volvo, a car no one in my family possessed. Then there he was, standing at my front door in the cold rain.

"Bella, we really need to talk," Edward said coming towards my car as soon as I got out of it. His eyes were deep and solemn and his hair already looked partially damp.

"Edward, I… I really can't talk right now, I need to go inside… I have some things to do," I said.

"Bella, you can spare a few minutes," Edward said.

"Edward, I really can't do this right now, please," I said as I shut my car door but staying close by it.

"I'm not taking no for an answer anymore Bella," Edward said as he came closer, and I reacted by putting my back to my car as his arms reached out, putting his hands on my car on both sides with me in between, trapping me.

"Bella, I just want to know… I just want to know why you're not talking to me," Edward says. "I just really want to know because you're driving me crazy here, and I can't stand it anymore. Tell me what I did wrong, tell me what I can do to fix it!"

"Edward…" Tears began to form and betray me. I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, you're probably not one of those girls who is into the whole romantic crap, but I honestly fell in love with you at first sight… And I know that you fell in love with me too and that's why you're running away and not talking to me because you're afraid to admit it… So tell me that you love me too, because I... I really think I love you… "

I was shocked. I was frozen in place and unable to utter a single word. I just looked at him. He looked almost angry but in an upset way and so serious, looking at me through his damp hair. I guess I couldn't blame him for being upset as I hadn't given him a reason as to why I began to ignore him. But love? Had I fallen in love with Edward Masen? Had I?

"Bella…" Edward said. His eyes softened. I still stared at him with wide eyes, stunned from what he had said. His words continued to run through my head and ring in my ears. _"…but I honestly fell in love with you at first sight… And I know that you fell in love with me too and that's why you're running away and not talking to me because you're afraid to admit it! So tell me that you love me too… because I... I really think I love you… "_ Was that what I was feeling? Was I in love with Edward?

"Bella…" Edward said again softly, almost a whisper. His face then began to uneasily and slowly inch closer and closer to my face. He tilted his head and calmly closed his eyes. My eyes shut too as his lips gently touched mine… and the hole in my chest sealed up again.


	11. Sweet Kisses

**Chapter 10: Sweet Kisses**

"_Bella…" Edward said again softly, almost a whisper. His face then began to uneasily and slowly inch closer and closer to my face. He tilted his head and calmly closed his eyes. My eyes shut too as his lips gently touched mine… and the hole in my chest sealed up again._

* * *

Our lips moved together and the gentle kiss turned into a deep passionate one. My hands reached up and pulled his face closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body closer. At this point, the rain plummeted down on us, but we didn't care. Nothing could ruin this moment.

There was something about the way he kissed, and I realized that, that something was noticeable because Edward Cullen could never kiss me this way. He had to always be careful not to hurt me. It was thrilling to be able to reach such a level. But thinking this made me sad. I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Edward Masen asked.

"It's just… nothing." I responded.

Edward looked at me with this deep green eyes. This moment would have been the perfect scene, straight out of some love story, and maybe it did look like one, except for the fact that I HAD to be thinking of someone else. Right at that moment, Edward's cell rang. He didn't reach for it right away. He continued to look into my eyes.

"Are you… going to answer that?" I asked.

He then leaned over to slightly peck my lips with his own and answered his phone.

"Yeah, mom. It's me." Edward said into his phone. "Alright, I'll take care of it. See you later."

We still didn't say a word.

"Would you like to come in? My parents aren't going to be home for a while…" Edward said.

Would I like to go into his nice home with that picture of Edward Cullen hanging up on the wall? No, thank you.

"Um, actually why don't you come to my house… My parents are out, too." I suggested.

"Alright…" Edward said.

We walked over to my front door without a word. When did the atmosphere get so awkward? I fumbled for the right key and finally opened the door.

The warmth of my home swept over me and I felt immediate comfort.

"Bella! You're soaking wet!" Annalisa exclaimed rushing over to us.

"It's ok, Annalisa. I'm ok." I said. I gave her a smile to reassure her.

"Let me get you… and your uh friend some towels." Annalisa said and went off. She was clearly dazed by Edward's good looks.

I turned toward Edward. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Edward said. He then turned toward me and smiled his crooked smile.

It was amazing at how similar the two Edwards were. I didn't think it was even possible.

Annalisa rushed toward us with two large towels. We dried off and Annalisa took them to the laundry room.

"Do you want some dry clothes to change into, Edward?" I asked. "You're probably still freezing."

"It's ok. I'll be fine." Edward said.

"No, I insist. We're neighbors. You can return them whenever. You and Phil seem about the same height." I said. "Annalisa, could you get some comfortable clothes for Edward? Something that Phil doesn't wear very often? I'm sure Phil won't mind."

"Yea, of course. I'll be right back." Annalisa said. "Will you guys be in your room?"

"I… guess so?" I responded with uncertainty. "Would you like to see my room, Edward?"

"Yea, that'd be great." Edward said with a smile.

We took the spiral staircase to my room. When I opened the door to my room, I gasped with horror. Pictures of me as a kid lined the walls. When did Renee put these up?

"Don't look and turn around for 30 seconds." I commanded.

"Why?" Edward asked walking into my room oh so casually. He then turned around the smiled at me.

"No! Close your eyes! Don't look at the pictures!" I said, my cheeks burning tomato red.

"The pictures are nice, Bella!" Edward said looking around.

"My mom… she must've put them up while I was at school or something." I said quickly taking them down one by one.

"Relax, Bella. Your pictures are fine. You don't have to take them down. Your mom probably put a lot of time and effort putting them up. They give your room a nice touch." Edward said.

He was so… thoughtful…

I stopped taking them down. He was right. "Just… don't look at them, okay?" I said.

"If you don't want me to, I won't." He said. "I promise."

There was a small knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Annalisa asked.

"Of course." I said.

"I'm sure these will fit. I hope they're ok." Annalisa said handing Edward some clothes.

"Thanks." Edward said giving her a quick smile.

Annalisa rushed out of the room. Poor girl, she was probably hyperventilating at his smile.

I yelled thanks to Annalisa and closed the door. But when I turned back to face Edward, his shirt was off.

I stupidly gawked at his perfect body. He didn't even have the excuse of being a vampire! But I quickly came to my senses and played dumb.

"Edward! The bathroom's right there." I said turning away and pointing to the bathroom door.

"Huh? Oh… sorry…" Edward said sheepishly. "I forgot."

Once I heard the bathroom door open and close I let out a sigh of relief, went over to my bed, and fell down onto it. What did I feel about Edward? Did I like him? Did I love him? Did I feel anything? I couldn't tell.

I decided that I should change clothes too. I quickly got something out of my dresser.

"Changing too?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, you're out already?" I said.

"Yup, bathroom's all yours." Edward said.

I thanked him and went into the bathroom. I changed quickly, not wanting to let Edward wait. But once I got out, my bedroom lights were off.

"Edward?" I whispered.

I fumbled for the lights but let out a shriek when I felt something wrap around my waist.

"Shh. Come over here." Edward said. "Your room has the same view of the lake as mine."

"But why are the lights off?" I asked.

"To look at the view better." Edward said.

It was dark outside already.

"We can look at the view together from our rooms from now on." Edward whispered into my ear. "And Bella?"

"Hmm?" I said softly.

"I really like you." Edward whispered into my ears again.

I turned around and hugged him. "I think I like you too, Edward." I said.

"Think?" Edward said, disappointed. I could practically see the frown on his face, even through the dark.

"Fine. I DO like you." I said.

"That's better." Edward said before his lips met mine again.


	12. Renee's Concern

**Chapter 11: Renee's Concern**

_"Fine. I DO like you." I said._

_"That's better." Edward said before his lips met mine again._

"Bella?" I heard Renee's voice ringing throughout the house. Were they home already?

"My mom and Phil are home…" I quietly said to Edward, breaking away from our kiss.

"Yea, mom. I'm here." I yelled walking towards the front entrance, pulling Edward along.

As soon as Renee saw us, she froze in place. "Hello, Edward." She said, stunned.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer. I see that you know my name already." Edward said.

Crap. I completely forgot that Renee had met Edward Cullen before. And I completely forgot that she didn't know that Edward Masen looked just like Edward Cullen.

"Well, of course. How could I forget. How are you, Edward? What brings you he-"

"MOM! Edward MASEN is going to join us for dinner. That's ok, right?" I interjected.

"Edward… Masen? The Masen's son?" Renee said turning towards me, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

I gave her the "I'll explain later" glare.

"-cough- Of course that's ok – it is more than ok. We'll be glad to have you for dinner, Edward. Please make yourself at home. The dining room is over there. Bella, why don't you help me out of my dress?" Renee said giving me "the look".

I reluctantly dragged my feet and followed after her into her room, completely unwillingly to explain anything that was going on. I didn't even want to imagine what she would say.

Once I was in her room, Renee closed the door behind me.

"What is going on, Bella." Renee said, swiftly turning towards me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, mom." I said innocently.

"Oh please, Bella. Edward MASEN looks exactly like Edward CULLEN. Care to explain?" Renee said.

"Mom, how am I supposed to know? I just met Edward Masen like last month. I've never met him before. How am I supposed to know why or how he looks just like Edward Cullen? Can you just please stop bringing him up?" I said impatiently. I knew that I was being rude, but everything I said was true… partially. But what else was I supposed to say? Mom, Edward Cullen is Edward Masen's great uncle? Because that would make sense. How was I supposed to explain how they both physically look the same age? Oh mom, Edward's a vampire so he doesn't age and never will. That would really make sense to her. Edward Masen didn't even know himself.

Renee's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure that you're both not pretending that it's Edward?"

"Mom. I haven't even heard from Edward since… since that day. And how would it be that he's here, mom? If you don't believe me, you can go right ahead to the Masen's house and ask Mr. and Mrs. Masen." I said, clearly showing my irritation.

Renee calmed down. "Bella, do you like that boy?" She asked with concern.

"Yes." I responded after a few seconds.

"And do you like him for the right reasons?" Renee asked.

"The right reasons? Do I need a reason to like him, mom? I just go with my heart." I said.

"The right reasons as in do you like him for him and not because he looks like Edward Cullen." Renee said.

"Yes, mom." I said.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Mom, I don't like him because he looks like Edward, ok? Why does everything have to be about Edward Cullen?"

"I'm concerned for you, Bells. Maybe you don't know how bad your situation was a month ago." Renee said.

"I'm different now. I'm better." I said.

"Just be careful and take care of yourself, ok?" Renee said. "Unzip me, please?"

"I will." I said, helping her out of her dress. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be tending to our guest now. Please don't mention or say anything about Edward Cullen, or better yet, Forks."


	13. Our Place

**Chapter 12: Our Place**

_"I'm concerned for you, Bells. Maybe you don't know how bad your situation was a month ago." Renee said._

_"I'm different now. I'm better." I said._

_"Just be careful and take care of yourself, ok?" Renee said. "Unzip me, please?"_

_"I will." I said, helping her out of her dress. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be tending to our guest now. Please don't mention or say anything about Edward Cullen, or better yet, Forks."_

* * *

"Sorry about the horde of questions… My mom can get a bit eccentric." I said quietly after I excused myself and Edward from the dinner table.

"It's alright, she's fun." Edward said, laughing. It was a relief to hear. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." I responded.

We got our coats and Edward's hand gently grabbed mine and our hands intertwined; a perfect fit. He led the way to the door.

"Close your eyes." Edward said once we stepped out of the house.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it. Trust me." Edward said softly into my ear as his hands covered my eyes.

"Okay, okay," I said laughing. "But you better not make me trip and fall or anything like tha-" I stopped towards the end of my sentence. Did I just say that out loud? How embarrassing! I felt my face go red but luckily, it was dark out.

"Bella, don't you trust me?" Edward asked teasingly.

"Yes." I replied.

"Now do you think that I'll let you fall even if you did trip?" Edward asked again. I could tell he had a smile on his face.

"I hope not." I said.

"I got you." Edward said as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Okay," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

Edward led the way towards an unknown destination. I tried to peek so I could get some idea of where we were going but his fingers were pressed tight against each other so that not even the slightest bit of light could seep through them.

"Okay, open your eyes." Edward said after about a minute of silent walking, taking his hands off of my face.

I obliged and saw one of the most beautiful views that I had ever seen. It was the lake outside of my window but it was even more beautiful seeing it this close; the moonlight gleamed on the surface.

I gasped, "It's beautiful. The moonlight, Edward…"

"Clair de lune." Edward said.

"Huh?" I said, whipping my face around to see his face.

"Moonlight in French." Edward replied. "I think I have the song on my phone."

"You listen to Debussy?" I asked in astonishment.

"One of my favorites, you too?" Edward asked.

I just nodded looking at his face. How could he be so like Edward Cullen? At that moment, the sweet melody of the piano keys of _Clair de lune_ flowed in the moonlit dark from Edward's phone.

"May I have this dance, miss?" Edward asked with one hand out in front of him while half bowing, the other arm behind his back.

"Certainly, young man. Only…" I said slowly.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I can't dance…" I said sheepishly.

"That's not a problem." Edward said putting his hand on my waist. "Put your feet on mine."

We danced slowly into the night in front of the beautiful lake. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt so warm in his embrace despite being in the cold. Life could not get any better than this moment.

"This is going to be our secret place now." Edward said putting his lips on my head.

At this point, there were about three things I was absolutely positive of: First, Edward Masen was Edward Cullen's relative; a great nephew of some sort. Second, there was a part of him that somehow bore a great similarity to Edward Cullen despite them not knowing each other. And third, I'm positive that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."


	14. Don't Hurt Bella

**Chapter 13: Don't Hurt Bella**

_At this point, there were about three things I was absolutely positive of: First, Edward Masen was Edward Cullen's relative; a great nephew of some sort. Second, there was a part of him that somehow bore a great similarity to Edward Cullen despite them not knowing each other. And third, I'm positive that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."_

* * *

Even though it had only been a few days, almost the entire school knew by now that Edward Masen and I were dating, which I guess wasn't really a surprise due to his popularity. Subsequently, I found myself gaining quite a bit of attention as well. Normally, I would cringe at the idea but surprisingly, I don't mind it much although it does get a little weird when someone I don't know greets me in the halls.

"Hey, Edward, Bella," a cheerleader said walking by us, not taking her eyes off of Edward.

"Edward!" a male voice boomed as him and Edward did one of those hand grabbing shoulder bumps. "Looking good, Bella!"

I guess this would take some getting used to.

"Bella!" called a familiar voice from behind. I turned around to see Ty headed towards us. He was walking with Catalina who was in most of my classes and whom I had befriended as well.

"Hey, Ty! Hey, Catalina!" I said, giving them a smile.

"Headed to class?" Catalina asked as she and Ty caught up to us.

"Yea, always pumped for English with Barnes!" I said sarcastically.

"I wonder what interesting tie he'll be wearing today," Catalina said laughing out loud.

"Haha, right?" I said laughing along.

Mr. Barnes had a knack for wearing the strangest looking ties every day, and a new one at that. He must literally have hundreds of ties, not that we were complaining though. It was quite amusing poking fun at his ties.

"Bella, I forgot that I actually have to get to class a little earlier today." Edward said turning my attention towards him.

"Oh, you have an exam, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, if I'm late my teach isn't going to let me take it and then coach will get mad. I'll see you in Physics though," Edward said giving me a peck and smiling his crooked smile.

"Mmhm see you, good luck on your test," I said giving his hand a squeeze before he headed off to his class.

"So you and Masen are official then, huh?" Ty said once Edward was out of earshot.

"Well, yeah…" I said a little uneasy. Ty was my friend but he still wasn't happy about the fact that I was dating Edward Masen. I think he still held a grudge against Edward because of Edward dating his sister.

"Just… be careful, alright?" Ty said.

"Don't worry, I always am," I said, giving him a smile to reassure him.

"Gee, I don't know, Bella. You're pretty notorious for tripping on air," Ty said, grinning.

I blushed uncontrollably, "Well… that..."

"Oh, shut up, Ty. Stop being a jerk to Bella," Catalina said, giving Ty a light shove.

I smiled at Catalina for saving me from the embarrassment.

"Bella, did you do your paper? Well, I guess that's not even a question to ask you, of course you did. Nevermind, I should probably ask what topic your paper was on." Catalina said.

I laughed, "I wrote it on the primary theme of Raskolnikov and his alienation from society."

"How do you manage to write five pages on such a specific topic? No wonder why you always get A's in English…" Catalina said sighing as we entered class. I just shrugged.

The day went by rather quickly, even PE. The next thing I knew, I was in the locker room changing into my clothes, ready to head back home with Edward. I was one of the last girls out but hopefully Edward wasn't waiting for me for too long. I hurriedly rushed out but stopped in my tracks. Outside of the gym doors, I could hear Edward and Ty's voices. I peeked out and saw Ty pinning Edward to the wall against the lockers.

"I'm warning you, Masen. Don't hurt Bella." Ty's voice said. It was low as if they didn't want others to hear.

Edward pushed Ty and pinned him against the other wall. "Why would I hurt, Bella?"

"Oh gee, I don't know, maybe you're using her just like you used Ara to piss me off?" Ty said angrily. "Or maybe it's the fact that you're dating Bella because she looks just like Ara."

"I didn't use her and that's not th-" Edward began but I didn't hear the rest as I angrily ran out the gym towards the parking lot.

"Bella!" Edward's voice called after me.

But I didn't turn around. Hot, angry tears betrayed me as I stepped out of the school into the cold winter wind. I quickly brushed the tears away and leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, realizing that I didn't have a way of getting back home without Edward; I had been riding with him for the past couple days.

"Would you like a ride home?" a voice asked.

My eyes jerked open. It was Catalina.

"I… saw and heard the whole thing," she replied.

"Did you know?" I asked, turning towards her. "Did you know that I looked just like Ty's twin? Ara, is that her name?"

She stayed quiet but eventually nodded slowly.

"Does everyone know?" I asked impatiently.

She nodded slowly again.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't anyone say anything?" I asked. I was angry.

"Well what were we supposed to say? Bella, you look just like Edward's dead girlfriend? We didn't know what to say ourselves, Bella. You just showed up and everyone was so confused. You guys look so alike that even we were shocked." Catalina said.

"I'll take her home," a male voice said. It was Ty. "Let's go, Bella."

That wouldn't be a bad idea… who knew his sister better than him?

"Okay… thanks, Catalina." I said turning towards her. "I'm going to go with Ty though."

Catalina nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and turned to follow Ty.

* * *

A/N: So Bella hadn't known what Ty's twin's name was. She only found out once Ty made the reference to her name as Edward's past girlfriend. Even when Mrs. Masen was cut off saying the first part of Ara's name in a previous chapter, Bella didn't know who she was talking about. But what did you guys think of this chapter? Leave me a review!


End file.
